


Домик в деревне

by Heimdallll



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Rating: PG13, Быстрое развитие отношений
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heimdallll/pseuds/Heimdallll
Summary: Вчера Юра приехал к деду на отдых, сегодня увел первого парня на деревне, а завтра научится целоваться. Впереди еще два месяца отдыха





	1. Сельская романтика

**Author's Note:**

> А также здесь есть клюква о деревенской жизни, сводница!Мила и кинк на Юрины волосы.

Водитель автобуса помог вытащить Юре чемодан. Из города до села Сухаревского ехать было без малого четыре часа. Спецом автобусы туда не ходили – автовокзал был только в Верхней за рекой, – но останавливать можно было хоть на каждом перекрестке. Юра вытянул длинную ручку и покатил по главной улице. Чемодан прыгал по раздолбанному асфальту так, что вибрация отдавалась у Юры в зубах.  
Время шло, а Сухаревское не менялось вообще. Ну разве что Михайловы снесли старую лавочку и установили качели. Да вот Гордынины насажали цветов перед забором. А, хотя нет, на другом конце улицы вырос здоровенный домяра с мансардой: неужто Цугунян отстроились? А так все было по-старому: все те старые домишки, все та же облезающая краска, все те же заборы и деревья. Юра полной грудью вдохнул чистый деревенский воздух и резко выдохнул. Целых два месяца в жопе мира без нормальной связи, водопровода и компа – что может быть лучше?  
Зато был дед, и это плюс. Но к деду прилагался огород, в котором надо работать, – это минус. Хотя как ни крути, а плюсов было больше. Юра любил приезжать в село на пару-тройку недель – самое то, чтобы отдохнуть от городского шума, но недостаточно, чтобы соскучиться по благам цивилизации. Два месяца – настоящий рай.  
Юра свернул на родную улицу Октябрьскую, и какой бы то ни было асфальт сменился грунтовкой. Аве России! Даже когда человечество колонизирует Марс и полетит к ближайшим системам в поисках новых цивилизаций, в селе Сухаревском все еще не будет асфальта. Кеды мгновенно покрылись желтоватой пылью. Колесики чемодана вязли в песке, и последние двадцать метров Юра тащил его буквально на себе.  
На Октябрьской ничего не изменилось еще больше, чем на улице Мира. Юра по старой привычке отсчитывал номера домов и вспоминал их жильцов: восьмой дом – Никифоровых, двенадцатый – Зацепилиных, седьмой – Бабичевых, первый – Кузьменко, девятый – Бажовых, пятый – Поповичей. Система? Какая система?  
Наконец, перед ним выросли железные ворота одиннадцатого дома. Тут когда-то жили многочисленные Плисецкие. Потом они разъехались в города, и от огромного семейства остался только дед Николай, к которому временами наведываются дети и внуки. Вот как сейчас!  
Юра вошел в громыхающие ворота и зашаркал по бетонной дорожке. Дедов дом был старым, но крепким. Он все еще был оббит деревом, на окнах трескались краской ставни, на ветру покачивалась дверца распахнутого чердака. С правой стороны дорожки выросла темная виноградная беседка. По левую сторону спел яблоневый сад. Небольшая дорожка от крыльца огибала дом – в огород. Все по-старому, ничего не изменилось.  
Юра затащил на деревянное крыльцо чемодан и только тут заметил, что дверь закрыта на щеколду, – дед был в огороде. Юра слетел вниз и заспешил по дорожке. Сразу за домом пристроилась небольшая летняя кухня, заваленная всяким хламом, а после нее – птичий двор, где сейчас степенно бродили куры. А прямо по курсу со шлангом в руках стоял дед.  
При виде него в груди Юры что-то счастливо заискрилось.  
– Деда!  
Дед обернулся, положил в грядку шланг и расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
– Юрочка, ты рано.  
Старый, любимый дедушка. Когда дома все было плохо, Юра вспоминал их летние вечера за конструктором или посиделками на лавочке. Бабу Васю тоже вспоминал, но она умерла уже очень давно, и в памяти ее лицо сильно смазалось. Самые счастливые семейные воспоминания были на две трети связаны с ними.  
Юра стартанул прямо так, не обращая внимания на пачкающую кеды грязь и работающую над картошкой брызгалку. Дед широко расставил ноги и распахнул объятья. Юра успел заметить его морщинистое улыбающееся лицо, а потом подпрыгнул и повис на нем, крепко обхватив руками и ногами. Дед глухо крякнул, прогнулся, но удержал.  
– Ты вырос, Юрочка. – Ага, на целых четыре сантиметра за год. Когда-нибудь дорастет до метра семидесяти, может, даже больше. – Но очень тяжелый.  
– Ой-ой, прости.  
Юра выпутался из родных дедовых объятий, опустился на землю и сделал несколько шагов назад, озабоченно осматривая. Дед потирал поясницу грязной ладонью, но все равно широко улыбался, глядя на Юру.  
– Дед, – не смог удержаться он и крепко обнял уже с земли.  
Знакомый запах старости, травы и дома окутывал его теплой волной, делая легким и до ужаса счастливым. С возвращением, Плисецкий, в родовое гнездо.

****

– Ты чего так рано? – ворчал дед, ставя чашку с салатом на стол. – Хоть бы предупредил. Я б тебя встретил, пирожки успел испечь, в конце концов.  
Юра, вооруженный ложкой и здоровенным ломтем хлеба, за обе щеки уминал наваристый суп («с кручей, Юрочка, как ты любишь, кушай») и косился на домашнее сало. Он хотел ответить, что билеты были только на утренний рейс, но из набитого рта вылетело невнятное мычание.  
– Ну-ка, прожуй – потом говори!  
Юра угукнул и с радостью продолжил сокращение дедовой провизии. Все было неимоверно вкусно. Еще вкуснее еду делало то, что ее готовил дед.  
– Экие косы ты отрастил, – сказал он, собирая юрины волосы в горсти. – Не мешают?  
Юра проглотил суп и потянулся ложкой за салатом.  
– Да не, мне все нравится. Кстати, заделаешь? В рот лезут уже. Резинка вот, на запястье.  
Он вытянул назад руку, и дед грубыми пальцами стянул ядерно-зеленую резинку, после чего принялся расчесывать волосы. Его движения были четкими и ласковыми. Он собрал хвост и начал быстро-быстро наматывать резинку.  
– Я твоей бабке волосы заплетал, Царство ей Небесное. У-у, ты бы видел ее в молодости, Юрочка. Коса с мой кулак! Бывало, сядет перед зеркалом и давай расплетаться – как русалка. Она расчесывалась, а я любовался, – дед тоскливо вздохнул. – Отец твой в меня, трубочиста, пошел, а ты вона в Васеньку мою.  
Слушая, с какой нежностью дед говорит о бабушке, Юра отчего-то смутился. Как-то не верилось, что после вот такой вечной любви он вернется в бесконечную ругань. Дед продолжал гладить его по волосам и задумчиво мычать какой-то мотивчик. Юра покрутил в руках ложку.  
– Дед…  
– А?  
– А любовь, она какая?  
Дед немного помолчал.  
– Трудная. Я когда за твою бабку свататься пришел, знаешь, что она сделала?  
– Что? – разулыбался Юра.  
Дед обошел стол и сел напротив, подтянув к себе сало. Вид у него был уже веселым.  
– Отходила меня веником! – он вдруг по-мальчишески хохотнул и яростно зашептал, – «не пойду я», говорит, «за Кольку-трубочиста, хоть пусть помирает тут».  
Юра зафыркал, приложив ко рту ложку.  
– Уж я за ней и так, и сяк ухаживал. Шутки что ли – первую красавицу во всех пяти селах в жены взять. Да за ней кто только не бегал! А она гордая, с характером. Этот ей не такой, тот не эдакий, у того нос кривой, четвертый рябой. Переборчивая была – жуть!  
– Как же вы все-таки поженились? – сверкая глазами, спросил Юра.  
Дед мечтательно зажмурился.  
– А я ее спас, – он основательно откусил кусок сала и бросил шкурку в пакет с объедками. – Помнишь Золовкин Яр? Вы еще там детворой купались. Ну вот, раньше-то река была шире и глубже, и девки ходили туда рыбу в сети ловить. Тогда уж это незаконно было, но кому мы тут нужны? И вот вышла Васенька со своими подружками сети снимать, а там, если идти, есть такое место опасное, где глубокая яма и теченье быстрое. Много ребят там потонуло, пока не обмелела река. Обычно мы аккуратно все обходили. А тут Васенька, наверно, забылась. Ну и нырь в эту яму! Девки визжат, парни на берегу бестолково толокутся, а там уже одна коса на воде торчит. Я как увидел это, так и сам себя не помню. Очнулся уже гребущим за ней. Думаю, ну все, пропала душа моя. Подгреб поближе и ка-а-ак за косу эту потяну! – он лающе рассмеялся, изображая, как вытягивает бабушку из воды. – Вытащил ее на берег. Смотрим, а она жива. Глаза открыла, по сторонам на своих кавалеров зыркнула. «Эх вы», говорит, «сколько уж ходили передо мной, грудь колесом, а толку-то». А затем поворачивается ко мне, и лицо ее делается таким ласковым-ласковым: «а за тебя замуж пойду. Заслужил, трубочист. Только за косу больше не тягай».  
И дед снова рассмеялся, держась за живот. Юра тоже смеялся. Потому что история была правильной, с принцессой и рыцарем и героическим спасением. Ему хотелось, чтобы и мама с папой рассказали что-нибудь похожее, но они не сильно любили говорить о своей жизни до юриного рождения. Может, потому что рассказать было нечего.  
– Так, ну все, – хлопнул себя по бокам дед. – Ты пока ешь, а я пойду тесто поставлю.  
Юра послушно зачерпнул подостывший суп и спохватился.  
– Дед, постой!  
– Что?  
– А соседи как? – Может, Мишка Баженов приехал на каникулы. Милка Бабичева тоже сойдет, хотя и доставучая.  
Дед пожевал губу.  
– Да как? Старики все поостались. У Зацепилиных внучка замуж вышла и уехала куда-то. У Бабичевых где-то в Питере учится, в люди авось выбьется, – он задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу. – А, вот неделю назад Витя Никифоров приехал, друга с собой привез. Вроде, китаец. Зовут Юрой, как тебя. Они все время дома сидят, только к соседям поздороваться заходили. У Поповичей все тоже поразъехались. Бажовы все совсем уехали и дом продали. Уже года два как. Его казахи купили, Алтыны. Хорошие люди! Отец – фермер, так что горя не знают. Жена его все хозяйство ведет, девки две помогают, а старший сын последний год в школе отучился и ЕГЭ почти все сдал.  
– Ясно.  
Было жалко, что с Мишкой больше не увидятся. Они собирались каждое лето и вместе тусили до самого отъезда. Иногда к ним присоединялась Мила, но тогда все превращалось в балаган. Мишке она нравилась, поэтому он то и дело задирал ее, а она огрызалась в ответ. С Виктором Юра общался мало. У них были разные интересы и разница в возрасте такая, что Виктора уже не интересовало то, что только начинало нравиться Юре. В общем, надежда была только на Алтынов.

**** 

После плотного второго завтрака дед, разумеется, отправил Юру в огород, пока сам занимался пирожками. В итоге через полчаса Юра в драных трениках, вытертой майке с черепашками-ниндзя, в калошах и садовых перчатках жопой кверху пробирал грядку с чесноком. Задание было не столько трудным, сколько нудным и раздражающим, поэтому для успокоения Юра взял с собой музыку. В наушниках играла главная тема «Пиратов Карибского моря», под ногами хлюпала грязь, и он развлечения ради воображал себя флибустьером. Ага, пират травяных морей. Капитан Барбосса на «Грязной жемчужине». Свистать всех в чеснок!  
На втором ряду Юра решил, что терять больше нечего, а ноги уже устали, и опустился коленями на землю. Эти треники все равно рано или поздно ждала бы бесславная кончина где-нибудь в огороде или на чердаке. Огромные перчатки то и дело норовили слезть с рук, на носу и щеке появились грязевые разводы после того, как Юра убрал лезущие в глаза волосы, сверху потихоньку начинало парить солнце. К тому времени, как в наушниках заиграл Би-2, он уже втянулся в работу, как та кошка из анекдота.  
При переходе с третьего на четвертый ряд Юра ненадолго выпрямил ноющую спину и только тут заметил, что не один. На узкой дорожке стоял, по-видимому, сосед-казах с трехлитровой банкой огурцов. Судя по всему, он внимательно наблюдал за корячащимся кверху жопой Юрой. Тьфу ты!  
Юра вынул наушник и засунул его за пазуху.  
– Че уставился?  
Сосед-казах (это как Человек-Паук, только сосед-казах) стоял с непробиваемым еблом. Затем он развернулся и пошел в сторону дома. Чего? Озадаченный Юра залез рукой в волосы и только потом вспомнил о перчатках.  
– А бля!  
Деда рядом не было, можно и поматериться. Главное – не ляпнуть при нем; он не посмотрит на возраст и вымоет рот с мылом, а потом еще поставит в угол, чтобы было неповадно. Юра отдернул руку от головы, чтобы случайно не запачкать ее еще больше, перешел на другой ряд и продолжил неравной бой с травой. С соседом-казахом он нормально познакомится, когда искупается и наденет что-нибудь поприличнее.

**** 

Юра бросил перчатки на крыльце, влетел в дом и с порога крикнул:  
– Дед, я все!  
Где-то в глубине дома работал телевизор, на стене в кухне громко тикали часы. Все вокруг пропахло вкуснейшими пирожками. Юра сглотнул голодную слюну и сбросил грязные калоши. Нужно потом будет их помыть.  
– Юрочка, я в зале.  
Он пошел к деду, на ходу стягивая с волос резинку. На столе в столовой одиноко стояла та самая банка с огурцами. Дед обнаружился в следующей комнате сидящим в кресле и читающим местную газету. При появлении Юры он отложил ее на тумбочку и снял очки.  
– Ну как?  
– Все пробрал, – отрапортовал Юра.  
– Ну посмотрим, – хмыкнул он, оглядывая его с ног до головы. – Хотя вижу, что старался. Как ты волосы-то уделал?  
– Рукой полез.  
– Ну ясно. Иди грей воду и обмойся. Вечером баню истопим.  
Юра развернулся и пошел в кухню. Там в углу стояла большая, полная почти до краев бочка. В доме не было водопровода, и воду приходилось качать и носить. Иногда, например, зимой, они протягивали в дом шланг. Юра набрал ковшом полное ведро воды и с кряхтением затащил его на плиту. Хоть электророзжиг у нее был, а то ну чистое Средневековье!  
На убранном столе, накрытые полотенцем, стояли пирожки. Юра быстро оттер руки в рукомойнике, цапнул с сушилки тарелку и наугад стянул пару штучек. Обычно дед делал с разными начинками, и Юре доставляло неимоверное удовольствие отгадывать их по ходу дела. Он подхватил тарелку, налил в старую кружку воды и направился обратно в зал. Дед бросил на него ласковый взгляд из-за газеты и вернулся к чтению.  
Юра поставил принесенное на подлокотник дивана, осторожно, чтобы случайно не рассыпать и не расплескать, сел рядом и принялся за еду. Никто не готовил пирожки так, как делал это его дедушка!  
– Вкушно.  
– Ну жуй, жуй, – прогудел польщенный дед.  
По телеку диктор рассказывал что-то о новых законах и их крайнюю необходимость. Юре было плевать и на то, и на другое. Хуйня это все, людям просто хочется больше бабла и меньше работать. Затем начался репортаж об Украине, и это была конечная. Юра постарался абстрагироваться от федерального бреда, достал из кармана телефон и полез в контакт. Лента выдала анонс нового номера «Игоря Грома», пару милых гифок с кошками, чей-то репост из тупого девчачьего паблика и пост Страдающего Средневековья. Пролистав еще немного вниз, Юра закрыл контач и загрузил инстаграм. Сам он постил что-то там нечасто. Последний раз было два месяца назад, во время школьной экскурсии в Питере. Но Юре нравилось смотреть на фотки своих друзей и одноклассников.  
Он откусил добрую половину пирожка (с яйцом, надо же), навел камеру на погруженного в чтение деда и щелкнул. Вот, можно было напомнить людям, что Юра Плисецкий еще жив и иногда ведет активную социальную жизнь. Просто сейчас он немного в деревне.  
– Ты чего там шибуршишь?  
Юра быстро опустил телефон и закопался в фильтры.  
– А, да так, сообщаю всем, где я.  
Дед пробурчал что-то одобрительное.  
– Мы туда попозже пойдем к Алтынам, – сказал он через некоторое время. – Видел банку на столе? Их старший принес. Так что ты все пирожки не ешь, остальное мы к чаю понесем.  
– Ладно.  
Юра громко отпил чай и проглотил вторую часть пирожка. К Алтынам так к Алтынам.

**** 

Его голова еще не просохла, когда дед засуетился и пошел на кухню в поисках красивого блюда. Юра, смекнув что к чему, смотался в свою комнату, достал из чемодана джинсы и нормальную футболку с тигровым принтом и принялся переодеваться. Глянул на себя в зеркало на шкафу и недовольно потянул за нечесаные волосы.  
– Дед, а где расческа?  
– Посмотри в прихожей.  
Расческа нашлась в зале за диваном. Юра вернулся в комнату и принялся яростно раздирать колтуны. Заглянул дед.  
– Ты чего их так по-зверски?  
– Да все нормально, не выпадут.  
Дед прикрыл дверь и потопал к себе – тоже переодеваться. Хоть Алтыны и жили практически напротив, но поход в гости есть поход в гости.  
– Ты готов, Юрочка?  
Юра вышел в прихожую, дотянулся через обувающегося деда до стойки и вытянул уже чистые кеды. Затем, зашнуровавшись, подхватил блюдо, доверху наложенное пирожками, и пошел в сторону дома Баженовых. Дед шаркал за ним.  
У самых ворот возилась с цветами девочка чуть младше Юры. Заслышав шаги, она подняла чернявую голову и воскликнула:  
– Дед Коль!  
Затем ее взгляд переместился на торжественно держащего перед собой, как символ мира, пирожки Юру, и девочка ойкнула. Юра хмыкнул. Ну да, он злой и страшный, берегитесь, девочки с садовым инвентарем. Она тем временем оперлась о забор и вдруг пронзительно крикнула на своем языке. Блять, ну и что это значило? «Мам, у нас гости»? «Сосед-казах, доставай ружье»? Тьфу!  
– Вы заходите, – сказала девочка уже по-русски и открыла дверь. – Мама сейчас в доме.  
– Спасибо, Тамила, – сказал дед и потрепал ее по коротковолосой голове.  
Тамила сверкнула довольной улыбкой, бросила в сторону Юры заинтересованный взгляд и вошла вслед за ними. От баженовского двора не осталось и следа. Старую дорожку убрали и положили новенькую плитку, по бокам которой росли большие цветы. От старой березы, по которой они с Мишкой любили лазать и каждое лето строили тряпичный шалаш, остался только пень, в котором теперь хранился какой-то инвентарь. Заместо березы росли молодые деревца. В кирпичный дом с новыми окнами вело бетонное крыльцо, на верхней ступеньке которого лежал цветастый половик. Юра сбросил на нем обувь и вошел.  
Внутри все поменялось настолько, что даже комнаты казались неузнаваемыми. Новый линолеум, новые обои, новая мебель, новые занавески. Только напротив входа все также стояло старое трюмо с зеркалом во весь рост. И пахло здесь совсем иначе. Не лучше и не хуже – просто по-другому.  
Из кухни выглянула миловидная женщина в лимонном фартуке.  
– Проходите, проходите.  
Юра немного помялся в проходе, отчего-то робея. Новые люди на старом месте внезапно пугали и настораживали. Какие они? Пока обычные. Мимо, извернувшись ужом, пробежала на кухню вторая девочка, ещё младше, с тарелкой грязной клубники.  
– Мам, хватит?  
– Да, дочь, помой её.  
Дед посмотрел на мнущегося внука и взял инициативу в свои руки. Он прошёл по темному коридору вперёд и заглянул на кухню.  
– Хозяйка, можно?  
Хозяйка крикнула что-то одобрительное и загремела посудой. В дом вошла первая девочка и скрылась за дверью, ведущую в жилые комнаты. Так, Юра, не трусь! Он выдохнул и широкими шагами пошёл вслед за дедом.  
В кухне все было так, да не так. Новые хозяева сделали ремонт и поставили большой стол, на котором сейчас ютились чистые тарелки и две салатницы. Девочка сидела на стуле, поставив на колени чашку с водой, и мыла клубнику. Хозяйка крутилась вокруг плиты, где аппетитно шкворчало растапливаемое масло и булькал под крышкой суп. Дед прошёл прямо к столу и грузно сел на один из стульев.  
– Ты будто все села позвала, – сказал он, кивнув на стол.  
– Нурлан с поля вернётся и один все сметет, – сказала хозяйка и повернулась к замершему в дверях Юре.  
– Здравствуйте, – сказал он, протягивая блюдо.  
– Это мой внук Юра.  
– Да уж я поняла, – ответила хозяйка и забрала блюдо, одарив Юру ласковой улыбкой. – Меня зовут тётя Аружан . Вон там в углу ленится Разия.  
Заслышав своё имя, Разия бросила на мать виноватый взгляд и начала намывать клубнику в два раза быстрее. Тётя Аружан поставила пирожки на стол, за которым готовила, вытерла руки об фартук и сняла с плиты масло.  
– Ты иди пока к Отабеку и скажи, что нужно слазить в подпол за грибами.  
– Да давай я, – тут же подвизался дед, но она махнула на него полотенцем.  
– Сидите уж! – и повернулась к Юре. – Скажи ему.  
Юра кивнул, коротко улыбнулся и пошёл в жилую часть. В зале на диване, укрывшись пледом, читала книжку Тамила. Она слегка покосилась в его сторону и вернулась к прерванному занятию. Юра прищурился на текст – будто бы «Три мушкетера».  
– Бека там дальше, иди, – сказала она и махнула рукой в сторону большой коматы, не отрываясь от книги.  
Юра проследовал её совету. В большой комнате теперь было светло и находилась библиотека. Три огромных книжных шкафа, забитые просто до отказа, подпирали всю правую стену. К левой был придвинут небольшой диван, заваленный подушками. Из комнаты вело две двери. Ближняя была закрыта, а в небольшой щели дальней виднелись светлые обои. Юра предположил, что ему туда.  
Он толкнул дверь и оказался в просторной светлой спальне. Рядом с дверью стоял шкаф-купе, в дальнем углу – широкая кровать, а напротив неё тихо гудящий компьютер. За ним в мягком кресле, вооружившись ручкой, склонился над тестами по ЕГЭ сосед-казах – Отабек. Услышав дверь, он выпрямился, развернулся и посмотрел так, что Юра не понял: его хотят поприветствовать или раздумывают над способом убийства. Серьёзно, с таким лицом Отабек был бы королём покера!  
– Там тебя тётя Аружан просила достать из подпола грибы.  
Он, наконец, отвел взгляд, отложил ручку и встал. Юра поспешно отошёл с дороги. Ахуенное второе знакомство, ещё лучше первого. Ладно, в этот раз они хотя бы в нормальной одежде и без банок. А все же зачем тогда этот Отабек пошёл в огород, если дед был в доме? Ответ на этот вопрос Юра получить не мог, поэтому прямой наводкой направился к компу. Рядом со столом висела пара книжных полок: верхняя была завалена тетрадями и тестами по ЕГЭ, а вот нижняя...  
– Ни хрена себе, – благоговейно прошептал Юра, водя руками над всеми томами «Майора Грома» и «Экслибриума».  
Дома у Юры тоже завалялась парочка, но чтобы вообще все... Тут был даже первоапрельский «Игорь угорь»! В город его так и не завезли, поэтому пришлось довольствоваться скринами и фреймами, слитыми в интернет. Трогать чужое, когда хозяин рядом, ему не давало воспитание, поэтому на протяжении ещё некоторого времени Юра просто пожирал эту полку глазами.  
Послышались тяжелые шаги, и в комнату вошёл Отабек. Юра встретил его сияющими глазами и протянутыми к комиксам руками.  
– Ты тоже по бабблам! Можно?  
Отабек, явно не ожидавший такого напора, заторможенно кивнул, и Юра тут же вцепился в «Игоря угря».  
– Афигеть! Не думал, что в этой дыре кто-то может увлекаться комиксами, – говорил он, листая том. – Ты откуда их берешь? В город не всегда завозят. Я собрал всю арку принцесс, но и только.  
– В интернете заказываю, – ответил Отабек.  
Голос у него был сухим и низким, как у хорошего мальчика или наоборот плохого парня. Пока что он тянул на первого. Юра кивнул, читая черно-белый комикс. Отабек сел в кресло, но тесты больше мучить не стал.  
– Тебе там кто больше всех нравится?  
Отабек немного подумал.  
– Кирк, наверное.  
Юра усмехнулся.  
– Он мёртв, Джим.  
– Не тот Кирк.  
– А мне Гром. А в «Экслибриуме» Инга.  
– Мне тоже.  
Все, Юра был сражен в самое сердце.

****

К тому моменту, как их позвали к столу, Юра и Отабек успели распотрошить всю полку, перебраться на кровать и поспорить на счёт этики библиотекарей. Отабек оказался клевым, если не больше. Он хоть и жил со все время сложным лицом, но на деле Юра уже через двадцать минут смог различать оттенки его эмоций, и чувствовал себя сраным Джимом Кирком, который разобрался в пятидесяти оттенках бровей мистера Спока. Они листали комиксы, тыкая друг друга в любимые сцены, обсуждали рисовку (сошлись на том, что, несмотря на все пояснения художника, различают Грома и Олега только по бровям) и вообще круто проводили время. Юра нежно прижимал к себе эпилог «Времени ворона» и смотрел, как Отабек лениво листает арку Шуры.  
– Добавишь меня в контакте?  
– Ладно, – кивнул Отабек и полез за самсунгом.  
Юра склонился над его плечом, заглядывая в экран.  
– Юрий Плисецкий там один с аватаркой, не ошибешься.  
Отабек набрал в поисковике его имя и ткнул в аватарку. На ней Юра обнимал Пётю после похода к ветеринару. Кошка была сонной и недовольной, а сразу после съёмки разодрала ему руку. Он скучал по этому ленивому кошачьему блину с хвостом.  
Отабек нажал «добавить в друзья», и только тут Юра спохватился и достал свой телефон, чтобы принять заявку. На аватарке Отабек в огромных наушниках стоял около какого-то здания.  
– Это где ты так?  
Он бросил взгляд на юрин телефон.  
– В городе. Тамилу месяц назад возили на операцию, а после выписки мы гуляли по центру. Вот там и сфоткался.  
Отабек хотел ещё что-то добавить, но в это время в комнату влетела Разия.  
– Мама говорит, идите есть.  
Она бросила взгляд на разворошенную кровать, раскиданные комиксы и уткнувшихся друг дружке в телефоны парней, громко фыркнула и была такова. Отабек закатил глаза. Юра бы хотел узнать получше предысторию этого мимического батла, но пока промолчал. Они сползли с кровати, побросали телефоны на подушку и пошли. Юра всем тылом чувствовал присутствие нового друга, и это было клевое ощущение.  
– Кстати, крутая футболка, – сказал вдруг Отабек. – Ну та, с черепашками.  
Юра обернулся так резко, что в шее что-то громко хрустнуло, и встретил ехидный взгляд.  
– Ой, заткнись.  
Сзади раздалось гнусное фырканье. Юра решил быть выше всего этого дерьма и пошёл дальше.  
С кухни доносились запахи настолько вкусные, что хотелось плакать от счастья: это все можно будет съесть. Юра ускорил шаг и к накрытому столу появился уже практически бегом. Отабек скользнул в самый угол, и он полез следом – хера с два теперь отстанет! Отабек покосился, хмыкнул, но комментировать ничего не стал. Ещё бы он стал! Юра бы тогда ни одного пирожка ему не дал. С другой стороны тут же пристроились шепчущиеся сёстры. Тётя Аружан все ещё бегала туда-сюда, расставляя салаты.  
– Садись уже, мам, – сказал Отабек и начал вставать. – Я сам расставлю.  
– Да я уже все, – сказала она и со вздохом опустилась на второй стул, как раз напротив Юры.  
Тут же кухня пришла в движение. Девочки накладывали всего по чуть-чуть, дед колебался между мясом и картошкой, а сам Юра точно сначала решил положить картошки. Он протянулся через стол, и тётя Аружан подала чашку. По её левую руку в красивой вазочке стояли дедовы грибы в томате.  
– Картошка просто божественна, – сказал Юра, и тетя Аружан покраснела от удовольствия.  
Они уминали обед в тишине, прерываемой только стуком ложек. Юра думал, что не ел ничего настолько вкусного уже очень давно. Мама готовила регулярно, но то ли таланта у неё к этому не было, то ли пресловутую душу не вкладывала, и все всегда получалось на вкус как картон. Тётя Аружан же готовила так, что мясо хотелось съесть вместе с ложкой и тарелкой. Рядом со сверхзвуковой скоростью поглощал еду Отабек и выглядел при этом, будто решал задачу мирового масштаба. Салат должен был быть горд тем, что его поедают с такой серьёзностью и ответственностью.  
А после основных блюд их настиг вкусный чай и куча сладостей. В центре стола Отабек торжественно поставил пирожки. Тут-то и началось то, что Юра так искренне не любил в деревенской жизни, – застольные разговоры. Разумеется, все внимание сейчас было ему: как учёба, надолго ли приехал, как родители, есть ли девушка (на этом вопросе женская часть стола заговорщически переглянулась, блять, что им надо?). С некоторыми помогал подобревший от вкусного обеда дед, на некоторые Юра неохотно отвечал сам. Все это время его взгляд то и дело возвращался к внимательно слушающему Отабеку, прихлебывавшему чай с тремя ложками сахара. Тремя, Карл! Возможно, он будет первым человеком, у которого реально слипнется жопа. Если не от приторного чая, то от конфет вприкуску точно. Юра пил без сахара да и сладкое не сильно жаловал. Разве что сгущенку. Но сгущенки на столе не было, поэтому приходилось пить так.  
– А ты чего ничего не берешь? – заметила тётя Аружан.  
– Да я как-то сладкое не очень люблю.  
– Может, клубнику? – она осмотрела стол и всплеснула руками. – Забыла поставить.  
– Сиди, я сам, – тут же подорвался Отабек.  
Он кое-как, сгибая под всеми возможными углами свои внезапно длинные ноги, выбрался из-за стола и пошёл к кухонному уголку, где среди прочей посуды притаилась тарелка клубники. Юра проводил взглядом его стриженый затылок. Стильная прическа, только с ней же каждое утро возиться нужно, укладывать, а иначе будет воронье гнездо.  
–... в субботу?  
– А то как же! – пробасил дед и кивнул на Юру.  
– А? – он перевёл недоуменный взгляд на тетю Аружан.  
– В субботу будет День деревни, – повторила она. – Я спрашивала твоего дедушку, пойдете ли вы.  
Вот оно что. Юра ещё ни разу не приезжал так рано, поэтому не попадал на этот праздник. Один раз ему удалось прикатить ко Дню России. Не то чтобы великий повод погулять, но все же. Тогда Юру впечатлила коляска с запряженным в нее конем, в которой за сорок рублей катали всех желающих. Вот кто-то нажился!  
– Ну да, наверное. А сегодня что у нас?  
– Четверг, – ответила Тамила.  
Послезавтра, значит. Это Юра вовремя приехал. Он вспомнил городское пекло и жар, исходивший от плавящегося под ногами асфальта, и выглянул в окно. В деревне тоже было жарко, но не так сильно. И дышалось значительно легче. Подумать только, еще утром он проснулся в своей городской коробке.  
Сбоку стало теплее – Отабек залез обратно и отхлебнул чай. Юра чуть сдвинулся, убираясь из зоны поражения локтем, но тот пересел за ним, став еще ближе. Теперь они соприкасались руками и коленями, и это было очень уютно. Вот так приходишь к новым соседям, и – опа! – спустя полчаса обрел бро.

****

Через час они с горем пополам распрощались: тетя Аружан, явно заскучавшая в отпуске, зазывала их завтра на какую-то национальную сладость, название которой Юра мгновенно забыл. Отабек проводил их до самых ворот и напоследок слегка улыбнулся. Очень мило, между прочим.  
Домой Юра вернулся в приподнятом настроении, с еще непрочитанным томиком «Экслибриума» под мышкой и сразу закрылся в своей комнате. Когда-то это была родительская, с большой мягкой кроватью и кучей старой одежды в шкафу. Юра с размаху бухнулся на пуховое одеяло, и пружины в матрасе натужно скрипнули. Вот так, все, жук упал и встать не может. Твердая обложка комикса приятно холодила ладонь. Юра повернулся к окну. Перед домом покачивались яблони, небо постепенно затягивало серыми тучами. Гроза что ли будет? Хорошо бы.  
В кармане завибрировал телефон. Юра вытащил его и разблокировал. Инстаграм. Отабек поставил лайк под фоткой деда и подписался на обновления. Да ладно? Оперативненько. Юра зашел на его профиль и пролистал добрых два десятка фоток. На последней были смеющиеся сестры. На предпоследней – четыре билета на «Стражей галактики». Еще куча всяких селфи и фоток каких-то людей. Юра пролайкал их все.  
В окно все-таки застучал дождь. Отлично, значит, дед не припашет поливать вечером огород. Если повезёт, то и утром тоже. Эх, вот бы грозу и ливень! Как по заказу, где-то вдалеке громыхнуло. Юра замер, отсчитывая время от света до звука. Тринадцать секунд – и правда далеко. В дверь сунулся дед.  
– Гроза начинается. Я свет выключу. А то недавно у нас у соседей молния в антенну ударила, так аж розетки заискрили.  
Юра проверил заряд на телефоне и угукнул. Даже если сядет, то в сумке валялся планшет. Тем временем Отабек по-братски пролайкал все его фотки. Даже те, на которых была только Пётя. Ну и правильно, Юра ж лайкнул его друзей, которых знать не знает.  
Контакт просигналил новым сообщением.

 **Отабек Алтын** 16:11  
_У вас свет есть?_

Юра от души вдарил по сенсору.

 **Юрий Плисецкий** 16:12  
_Неа. Дед вырубил_

 **Отабек Алтын** 16:12  
_Тут, похоже, всю улицу вырубили_

_А я массыч перепроходил_

_Обидно_

Юра окончательно уверился в том, что является гребаным счастливчиком: хрен он где ещё найдёт себе друга с такими же пристрастиями. За окном громыхнуло.

 **Юрий Плисецкий** 16:13  
_Как тебе Андромеда?_

 **Отабек Алтын** 16:15  
_Норм. Не понимаю, чего устроили истерику. Графика, оно хорошо, но лично я ради сюжета, а там он мне понравился._

_Ну ладно, ещё ради азари._

_И Джаал клевый_

Кажется, Юра попал в рай.

 **Юрий Плисецкий** 16:17  
_Можно я на тебе женюсь?_

 **Отабек Алтын** 16:18  
_В нашей стране запрещены однополые браки._

 **Юрий Плисецкий** 16:18  
_Тебя только это смущает?_

_Мы поедем куда-нибудь в Ирландию и там распишемся_

_И будем счастливой семьёй задротов_

**Юрий Плисецкий** 16:23  
_Отабек Плисецкий, как звучит_

 **Отабек Алтын** 16:25  
_Фигово_

 **Юрий Плисецкий** 16:26  
_Бля ты прав_

_Но из меня хуевая жена выйдет_

_Я готовить не умею и матерюсь как сапожник_

**Отабек Алтын** 16:28  
_Зачем жена? И готовить умею я._

 **Юрий Плисецкий** 16:29  
_А нуок мы идеальная семья_

_Только в рашку не вернёмся а то мне дед голову открутит. Он хочет до правнуков дожить а я старший из его внуков_

_Уедем в казахстан_

**Отабек Алтын** 16:30  
_Не получится. Там моя родня. Останемся жить в Ирландии и будем бродить по пабам._

Юра перекатился на живот и уткнулся лицом в подушку, чтобы заглушить смех. О да, шутить гейские шуточки на третий час знакомства. Такими темпами они скоро вообще срастутся и станут сиамскими близнецами. Ну как... Один русский, другой казах, а так близнецы.  
Они ещё немного поболтали о массыче, Отабек пожаловался на ЕГЭ, и на этом разговор как-то заглох сам собой. К тому времени на улице было уже чёрным черно от туч, а время от света до звука сократилось до пяти секунд. На очередном ударе грома вздрогнули стёкла, и Юра подавил малодушное желание спрятать голову под подушку. Вот это да! Круто! Но страшно. Но круто. В городе такого разгула стихии не дождешься.  
Через некоторое время просто так, в темноте, Юре лежать надоело, и он достал планшет. Перед отъездом он накачал всякой программной литературы. Что ж, настало её время.  
Юра читал до самого вечера и не заметил, как заснул.

****

Просыпался он всегда тяжело, и это утро не стало исключением. А ещё Юра был укрыт одеялом, хотя прекрасно помнил, что заснул на заправленной постели. Дед. Юра прикрыл глаза-щелки и разулыбался. Планшет лежал на тумбочке. На ней же лежал телефон. Юра засопел и потянулся к последнему, но на полпути передумал и начал вставать.  
Из кухни доносилось бормотание радио.  
– Доброе утро, дедуль! – крикнул он.  
– Юрочка, я на кухне!  
Юра метнулся туда и застал деда в раздумьях смотрящим на холодильник. Казалось, его появление решило какую-то сложную проблему.  
– Что ты хочешь на завтрак?  
Юра пожевал губу.  
– Яичницу можно?  
– С сосисками? – деловито уточнил дед.  
– Ну... можно.  
– Тогда иди умывайся, а я пока пожарю.  
Юра кивнул и понеся во двор, к раковине. От вчерашней грозы осталась только мокрая земля да не до конца выпрямившаяся трава. Ярко-голубое небо без единого облака обещало жаркий день. Юра передернулся от утренней прохлады, но налил в ковш воды и начал умываться. К тому времени, как он вернулся в дом, яичница, лениво шкворча, уже ждала его на столе. Дед сидел на углу и степенно пил чай. Юра прыгнул на табурет, поблагодарил за завтрак и с вилкой и хлебом накинулся на живописную глазунью. Покончено с ней было за пять минут. Дед, наблюдавший за варварской расправой, молча подтолкнул ближе вторую чашку с чаем.  
– Что делать собираешься? – спросил он, когда Юра отвалился от стола.  
– Не знаю. Может, к Отабеку схожу, комикс вон занесу.  
– А, ну правильно, – кивнул дед. – Он хороший мальчик, работящий, и учится хорошо.  
А то! А ещё красавец, и девки за ним табунами бегают. Если честно, был бы Юра девкой, тоже бы побежал. Но он парень, поэтому может завалиться к нему домой и обломать всех охочих разом. Кстати, об Отабеке. Юра вытянул из кармана телефон.

 **Отабек Алтын** 08:41  
_У меня есть приставка._

 **Юрий Плисецкий** 09:29  
_Ах ты жопа с ручками, и молчишь!_

_Во сколько к тебе можно?_

Сообщения висели непрочитанными. Юра покрутил телефон в руке ещё минуту и спрятал в карман. Хотелось выскочить из-за стола и нестись в соседний дом прямо сейчас. Нефигово в Сухаревском люди, оказывается, живут!  
– Чего ты как на иголках? – спросил дед.  
Юра забарабанил по колену.  
– Отабек написал, жду приглашения.  
– А, ну жди. Только вы там сильно не куролесьте.  
– Да ну ты че, дед! – загудел Юра.  
– Ну буде, буде. Это я так, на всякий случай, – сказал дед и кивнул на сковороду. – Но сначала помой посуду.  
Юра для проформы немного поныл, но все же собрал все в чашку и понес во двор, затем дотащил чайник с горячей водой и принялся намывать. На ложках завибрировал телефон. Юра нутром почуял – Отабек – и стал работать ещё активнее. На сковороде дед подло донес ещё две кастрюли и банку из-под молока.  
– Ну блин!  
– Блины будут вечером, а ты мой и не нуди, – отрезал он и ушёл на птичий двор.  
В курятнике возмущение закудахтали куры. Юра отложил сковороду и взялся за кастрюлю, в которой кипятили молоко. Отмывалась она откровенно плохо; приставший ко дну осадок ершик брать никак не хотел. В какой-то момент Юра плюнул и начал скрести короткими ногтями - стало получаться лучше. Но все равно медленно, что пиздец. А телефон уже весь извибрировался. Эх, просрет он своё задротское счастье в неравной битве с пригоревшим молоком. Дед вернулся со двора и бросил в грязное старый казан.  
– Нет, ты специально что ли? – не выдержал Юра.  
Дед расхохотался, выудил из кармана свежие яйца и ушёл в дом, оставив его с матюками и уделанным казаном. Бурча под нос все, что думает о таком летнем отдыхе и дедовской подлости в частности, Юра присел на край умывальника и быстро сполоснул банку, после чего взялся за казан. Где-то хлопнули ворота, и глухо залаяла собака. Он продолжал материться и тереть.  
– А говорил, что жена из тебя плохая.  
От испуга Юра слетел с насиженного места и выставил перед собой недомытый казан. Отабек стоял, прислонившись к стене кухни, и выглядел исключительно довольным.  
– Ебанулся? А если бы я в тебя им запустил?  
Отабек пожал плечами.  
– Мне было бы больно и обидно.  
Когда сердце перестало норовить выскочить из груди, Юра шумно выдохнул и сел обратно.  
– Чего тебе?  
– Ты на сообщения не отвечал. Вот я и решил зайти.  
– Посуду мыл, - кивнул Юра на чистую горку.  
– Да я понял, – сказал Отабек и широко улыбнулся.  
Этим зверским оскалом можно было пугать не только маленьких детей, но и гопоту по подворотням. Во всяком случае, Юру пробрало до костей.  
– Ты не пробовал с такой лыбой грабить банки? Я б тебе все деньги отдал и в соседний бы сбегал за добавкой.  
Лицо Отабека мгновенно стало серьёзным.  
– Знаю. Поэтому улыбаюсь губами.  
– А ну-ка изобрази!  
Отабек изобразил, и Юру едва не размазало прямо по траве. Ебануться как миленько. Наверное, все-таки стоило опасаться человека, который с помощью одной улыбки мог превратиться в маньяка-убийцу или плюшевого мишку. Юру отпустило только тогда, когда Отабек виновато поджал губы (все равно миленько) и развел руками.  
– Вот так как-то.  
Юра вспомнил, что вообще-то держит в руках тяжёлый недомытый казан, и продолжил свой нелёгкий труд, присев обратно, спиной к Отабеку.  
– Подожди немного, я скоро.  
– Ага.  
Воцарилось уютное молчание. Юра взялся за ершик и остервенело отдраивал чугунный бок, иногда плеская чистую воду. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как рука Отабека застыла в паре сантиметров от его головы.  
– Можно?  
– Можно. – Что бы это ни было.  
По волосам чуть выше резинки невесомо проехались пальцы. И ещё раз. И ещё, но уже от самого лба. Юра наклонил голову, подставляя левый висок, и пальцы прошлись по нему. Затем они обхватили резинку и аккуратно потянули назад, расплетая хвост. Рассыпавшиеся пряди тут же защекотали шею, но их начали быстро подбирать и расчесывать. От этой нехитрой ласки хотелось мурчать. Затем под волосы поднырнула тёплая ладонь и начала расчесывать снизу, пока другая рука выравнивала пробор. Разумеется, работа встала. Юра опустил руки и наслаждался нежными поглаживаниями. Поэтому он не ожидал, когда внезапно пальцы напряглись и кончиками проехались по коже. По шее и спине пробежали мурашки, и Юра громко ахнул. Пальцы замерли. А затем повторили движение. Юра вытянулся в струнку и уронил на землю казан, расплескав по ногам воду, но не обратил на это внимания. Сейчас его гораздо больше занимал Отабек и его волшебные руки. А пальцы тем временем принялись ритмично массировать кожу головы, и Юру унесло окончательно. Он тянулся за прикосновениями и блаженно постанывал, когда получал новую порцию. Поверхностное дыхание Отабека чудилось над самой макушкой. Желая убедиться в своей правоте, Юра запрокинул голову и встретился взглядом с горящими темно-карими глазами. В какой-то момент они так и застыли – глаза в глаза. Кончик длинного носа Отабека почти касался юриного лба.  
Громкий хлопок двери заставил их отпрянуть друг от друга. Юра вскочил, споткнулся о казан и едва не упал, но Отабек вовремя поймал его за футболку.  
– Спасибо, – буркнул он, созерцая огород.  
– Не за что, – в тон ему ответил Отабек.  
Юра рискнул обернуться и заметил на его щеках лёгкий румянец. Он упорно отводил глаза.  
– Все было настолько порнушно? – предположил Юра.  
– Хм, да. Более чем.  
Ебать. Он выдохнул и спрятал лицо за руками. Стыдоба-то какая! Не успел подружиться с клевым человеком, как уже устроил ему филиал порнхаба. А что, годный заголовок к аудиозаписи: «ПАРЕНЬ ЛЮБИТ, КОГДА ЕГО ЖЕСТКО ЗА ВОЛОСЫ». Без смс и регистрации, блять. Осталось только прикрутить к этому подходящий видеоряд, а то оригинал какой-то слабенький. Как теперь смотреть Отабеку в глаза? Юра раздвинул пальцы и понял, что задается этим вопросом не один. Отабек сам выглядел так, будто прямо сейчас стартанет домой и больше никогда оттуда не покажется.  
– Вы чего застыли, молодцы? – дед был как никогда вовремя.  
Юра опустил руки и показал под ноги.  
– Да вот, дед, случайно казан уронил.  
– Ничего не ушиб?  
– Не, все нормально.  
– Доброе утро, дед Коля, – отмер Отабек и развернулся.  
– И тебе, – сказал дед. – Вы там хотели пойти играть у вас?  
Отабек встрепенулся и сбросил с себя неловкость окончательно.  
– А, да. Сейчас Юра домоет.  
– Да идите уж, – махнул рукой дед с ностальгической улыбкой. – Потом докончишь.  
Они переглянулись, не веря своему счастью, и тут же почти побежали к Алтынам. Случившееся оба предпочли не упоминать.

****

В приставку рубились по очереди, чтобы никого не обидеть. В принципе, Юре в равной степени нравилось и играть, и смотреть. Но Отабек проходил все по стелсу, и за этим было интересно наблюдать. Сам он всегда любил, чтобы было побольше перестрелок и кровищи, поэтому шел в лобовую. Они расположились прямо на полу, окружив себя тарелками со всякой легкой едой и притащив бутылку домашнего кваса, из которой по очереди отпивали, игнорируя стоящие рядом чашки.  
Иногда к ним забегали сестры, но оставались ненадолго: они у себя в комнате смотрели какой-то сериал. В один такой заход Тамила унесла тарелку с чайным пирогом, к вящему неудовольствию игравшего Отабека.  
Где-то ближе к обеду к ним заглянула тетя Аружан .  
– Мальчики, вы клубнику будете?  
С одной стороны, Юра очень любил клубнику, но с другой – жопой чуял подвох. Первое пересилило.  
– Ага.  
– Ну тогда пойдите и нарвите, – сказала тетя Аружан и ушла в зал. – И мне тоже!  
Пришлось ставить игру на паузу и идти. Отабек нырнул в шлепки на носки, и Юра не удержался от хихиканья.  
– Что?  
– Да нет, ничего, – он честно пытался подавить смех, но безуспешно.  
Отабек глянул на свои ноги и пошевелил пальцами.  
– Мда.  
– Полиция сельской моды не дремлет.  
– Футболка с черепашками.  
Юра согласился на ничью. Они взяли из мойки глубокую миску и пошли в огород. Перед Юрой предстала целая клубничная плантация, которая на данный момент была сплошь усыпана красным.  
– Ты по первому ряду, а я по второму, – скомандовал Отабек и приступил к сборам.  
Юра не заставил себя долго ждать. В итоге все это вылилось в соревнование, и на середине рядов пришлось трусить за второй миской. Без учета того, что временами они подъедали прямо с грядки. Такая клубника хрустела на зубах песком, но была самой вкусной. Одна была настолько спелой, что второй половиной Юра решил поделиться с другом.  
– На, она афигеть какая сладкая, – сказал он, протягивая клубнику за черенок.  
Отабек показал на свои занятые руки.  
– Да так на, только пальцы не откуси.  
Он посмотрел на Юру долгим взглядом, а затем наклонился и аккуратно откусил до самой зелени. Едва скользнувшие по пальцам мягкие губы дали мощный разряд куда-то в затылок. Пока Юра приходил в себя, Отабек жевал с задумчивым видом.  
– Очень вкусная, – вынес он свой вердикт и вернулся к сборам.  
Юре понадобилась еще пара минут и одна хорошая ягода, чтобы избавиться от фантомных касаний.  
Набрав с горкой две миски, они устремились к крану, под которым все и сполоснули. Все равно будет клубника с песком, но и так сойдет. Тетя Аружан забрала ту, что поменьше, и продолжила смотреть какой-то сериал по Миру. Они же вернулись к приставке и продолжили лазать по каким-то ебеням.  
– О, клубника! – воскликнула во время очередного татаро-монгольского нашествия Разия и уже было потянулась к миске, но Отабек, не отрываясь от экрана, легко шлепнул ее по руке.  
– Свою наберите.  
– Жадина, – сказала она и гордо удалилась обратно.  
На очередном флешбеке они решили, что удовольствие надо растягивать, поэтому сохранились и выключили, а потом в пару минут перетаскали все тарелки на кухню. Но квас забрали с собой к Отабеку. Там они плюхнулись на кровать. После обстоятельного взвешивания всех «за» и «против» было принято решение посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Тут их мнения разделились. Отабек настаивал на «Прометее», а Юра топил за «Пекло». В итоге было решено смотреть что-нибудь про Капитана Америку. Отабек притащил ноутбук и начал загружать второй фильм, переполз повыше, на подушку, и замер с вытянутыми руками. Юра немного поерзал, выбирая наиболее удачную позу, но все было не то. Тогда он просто подлез под руку Отабека и устроился на плече, перекинув свободную руку ему через грудь. Да, вот так было нормас. Отабек еще немного потупил, но все-таки поставил ноутбук себе на колени и нажал на проигрывание.  
На моменте, когда Зимний солдат спрыгнул на машину и пошел гасить Черную вдову, в комнату заглянула Тамила.  
– Мама спрашивает, вы будете есть?  
Юра запрокинул голову, ища взгляд Отабека. Тот смотрел на него. Обмен взглядами ничего не дал, и пришлось искать золотую середину.  
– Сейчас досмотрим и сами все сделаем.  
Тамила исчезла, прикрыв за собой дверь. Тем временем на экране охуевший Стив разглядывал своего лучшего друга. Юра вспомнил, что под головой у него вообще-то плечо.  
– Не затекло? – спросил он, приподнимаясь.  
– Да не, нормально, – ответил Отабек и опустил голову Юры обратно.  
Широкая ладонь так и осталась лежать на его ухе, а затем зарылась в волосы и стала лениво их перебирать. Теперь Юра разрывался между приятными ощущениями и действием на экране. А, нахуй все, подумал он и закрыл глаза. Зимнего солдата он все равно уже раз десять смотрел, а вот в волосах у него копаются нечасто. Да даже если кто-нибудь попробует, Юра оторвет ему руку, ибо нехуй. Это Отабеку можно. А другим нельзя.  
– Слушай, – начал он.  
Отабек промычал что-то положительное.  
– У твоего имени есть сокращение? А то пока тебя позовешь – состаришься.  
Отабек ответил не сразу.  
– Бека.  
– Бека. – Юра покатал это имя на языке. – Хм, Бека. Красиво. Буду так тебя звать.  
Отабек вновь ответил положительным мычанием.  
После фильма они пошли на кухню. В зале тетя Аружан что-то вязала, закинув ноги на скамеечку и изредка поглядывая на экран телека. Юра улыбнулся ей в ответ и шмыгнул за дверь. Не умел он общаться с родителями своих друзей, хоть ты тресни! Иные соловьем разливаются, а он на все их расспросы молчит да кивает, как китайский болванчик.  
На кухне Отабек чуть ли не по пояс залез в холодильник монструозных размеров.  
– Ты первое или второе будешь? – раздалось из ледяных недр.  
– Давай второе. Супы я и с дедом похлебаю.  
Отабек извлек на свет божий сковороду с жареной картошкой и банку кислого молока. То есть здесь оно называлось кислым молоком. Наверняка, у него было какое-то официальное название, но в Сухаревском его называли кислым молоком.  
– А грибы остались?  
– Вроде, были, – протянул Отабек и вновь нырнул в холодильник. – Хотя нет, закончились.  
Жалко.  
– Но есть салат из огурцов и помидоров.  
– О, тащи!  
Пока Отабек разогревал в микроволновке картошку, Юра по его указаниям достал посуду и расставил на столе. Там уже ждали своего часа два салата и недопитый квас. Звякнула микроволновка. Отабек подошел к столу, неся в одной руке картошку, а другой пряча в карман телефон.  
– Ты же знаешь Милу Бабичеву? – спросил он как-то неуверенно.  
Юра поднял на него взгляд.  
– Ага. Через дом от меня живет.  
– Она мне написала, что приехала. Через пять минут зайдет.  
Ну ахуеть теперь. Видимо, что-то такое отразилось на его лице, потому что взгляд Отабека стал очень извиняющимся. И чего он такой, в самом деле? Ну придет, ну посидят они втроем, ну достанет. Он-то тут причем? Юре резко стало за себя противно.  
– Да расслабься, твой дом – твои правила, – Юра постарался звучать как можно беззаботнее. – Милка в отличие от других девчонок норм.  
И полез за третьей тарелкой.  
Когда в дверь постучали, они уже наложили себе по небольшой горке картошки и радостно утопили все в кислом молоке. Хлопнула дверь, а затем в проеме показалась рыжая голова Милы.  
– Привет, мальчики. Как дела? Юра, ты подрос.  
– Завались, баба.  
– Сама доброта.  
Она сбросила обувь и внеслась в кухню, чтобы тут же кинуться обнимать Отабека. Через стол получилось неудобно. Пока она мяла ему шею, он неловко коснулся оголенной талии. Юру знатно передернуло. Бля, ей больше не на кого что ли вешаться? А потом Мила обогнула стол с другой стороны и внезапно начала душить в объятьях Юру. Его нос как раз оказался в глубоком вырезе, и хоть там было мягко, но нет, спасибо. Если у него когда-нибудь встанет на Милу, это будет полным пиздецом.  
Наконец она закончила с эмоциональным приветствием и села за свою тарелку.  
– Ммм, картошечка, – протянула Мила и тут же переключилась на Юру. – Ты когда приехал?  
– Вчера утром.  
– У тебя же сейчас должна быть сессия, – сказал Отабек.  
Мила отмахнулась ложкой.  
– Я ее досрочно сдала и сразу сюда. Хотела успеть ко Дню деревни.  
Да что этот День деревни всем так покоя не дает? Юра поковырялся в кислом молоке, вытащил пару картошин и отправил в рот. Вкуснотища! И никакая Мила, виснущая на Отабеке, это не испортит.  
– Во сколько начало?  
Мила пожала плечами.  
– Кажется, в восемь вечера. До этого все года было так. А в десять салют.  
– Ахуенно, – буркнул Юра.  
Отабек одарил его недоуменным взглядом. Он и сам не мог понять, почему вдруг начал беситься. Ну Мила, ну да. Раздражает, конечно, но не настолько, чтобы вот так едва ли не кидаться. А до нее настроение было вообще зашибись. Хрень какая-то, да и только.  
– И давно вы тусите тут? – спросила Мила.  
Отабек глянул на кухонные часы.  
– Где-то часов с десяти. А что?  
– Да нет, ничего, – пожала она плечами, – просто вы знакомы всего день, а уже не разлей вода. Даже не знаю, от кого не ожидала больше.  
Юра съел свой комментарий вместе с картошкой. Нет, ну а что? Отабек – клевый парень, с ним хорошо и болтать, и молчать. И не достает. И делает все по-умному. И улыбается так, что аж самому хочется. Отабек тоже решил промолчать. Мила понаблюдала за их реакциями и вдруг хитро прищурилась.  
– Отабек, ты же пойдешь на праздник?  
– Ну да.  
– О, тогда точно встретишь Кристину.  
Какую Кристину? Юра замер, так и не донеся ложку до рта, и покосился на Отабека. Тот поспешно отвернулся куда-то в сторону дверного проема. Бросил косой взгляд на Юру. И снова на дверной проем. Мила наблюдала за ними с интересом естествоиспытателя.  
– Ничего удивительного, мы живем в одном селе, – наконец сказал Отабек все еще в сторону проема.  
Мила сделала огромные глаза.  
– А еще вы встречались.  
А, бывшая. Об отношениях Юра знал мало, ему все было не до этого. Конечно, на День святого Валентина он регулярно получал две-три открытки, но даже не читал. Зато, видимо, у Отабека личная жизнь била ключом. Более неловкой ситуации придумать было просто невозможно. Да чего Мила вообще полезла с этой бывшей? Отабек вон сейчас краснеть начнет.  
Когда она неожиданно переключила внимание на него, Юра слегка отпрянул.  
– Хочешь, покажу фотку? У него сохранилась одна в инсте.  
Да она ебанулась совсем? В прошлом году, вроде, такой не была. Это ее в университете так что ли переклинило? Нафиг ему любоваться какими-то левыми девчонками. Юра пододвинулся ближе и заглянул в телефон.  
– Не на… – начал Отабек, но Мила его перебила.  
– Вот, смотри.  
На этой фотке Отабек обнимал миловидную девушку с копной светлых кудрявых волос. Серьезно, их было очень много. Она слегка склонила голову и широко улыбалась. Юра пожал плечами и вернулся на свое место. Надо будет потом отозвать лайк. Он посмотрел на Отабека, в глазах которого царила вселенская безысходность. Гнать Милу в шею до самого дома. Такой день испортила.  
– Кстати об инстаграме, – начала она. – Почему я еще вашей фотки там не видела?  
Вот заладила!  
– Потому что мы не делали? – раздраженно сказал Юра.  
Нахрен оно вообще надо?  
– Ну и зря, – припечатала Мила.  
До них, кажется, дошло одновременно, но она сообразила раньше и уже настраивала камеру.  
– Ну-ка, сядьте поближе.  
– Ты нас прямо тут фоткать будешь? – спросил Юра. – В таком виде?  
Мила приопустила телефон и сделала большие глаза.  
– Нет, вы, конечно, можете пойти переодеться и припудрить носик, я подожду.  
Юра раздраженно вздохнул, но ответить колкостью ему не дал Отабек, который придвинулся почти вплотную и аккуратно приобнял. Как Кристину свою, подумал Юра, но тут же постарался стряхнуть эту мысль. Черти что в голову лезет. Улыбаться сейчас не получилось бы при всем желании, с таким поганым настроением, поэтому он попытался просто меньше хмуриться. Отабек склонил к нему голову, поджал губы и вдруг шепнул:  
– Юрий Плисецкий – гроза чеснока.  
Это было настолько неожиданно, тупо и стремно, что Юра отвернулся от камеры и прыснул ему куда-то в плечо. Что за пиздец? Отабек не смог придумать ничего интереснее? В мире столько клевых шуток, а он выбрал самую убогую. Есть еще, конечно, про ежика, дышащего жопой, и повесившегося колобка, но это был бы совсем лютый зашквар.  
Мила опустила телефон и натурально запищала. Последний раз такой звук он от нее слышал, когда во время игры они нашли в траве котенка. Юру тогда тоже знатно расквасило, но этот звук все равно раздражал.  
– Покажешь? – спросил Отабек.  
Мила подняла палец, быстро стукая по экрану, и с торжественным видом положила телефон на стол.  
– Все, я выложила, смотрите.  
– Ты… – Юра так и не начал гневную тираду, потому что любопытство пересилило, и уткнулся носом в телефон Отабека.  
От этой фотки запросто можно было подхватить диабет. На ней Юра прятал лицо в плече Отабека, пока тот улыбался куда-то ему в волосы и легко обнимал за плечи. Идиллия, мать ее. Они выглядели как гребаная парочка. Юра бросил взгляд на Отабека, ища поддержки, но тот не отрывал от фотографии задумчивого взгляда. Ну и ладно, ну и не надо.  
Мила смотрела на них, ожидая реакции. Хорошо. Если ее не может выдать Отабек, то ему поможет Юра. Он резко поднялся из-за стола и рванул к выходу.

****

Двадцатью минутами позже, проругавшись и отдышавшись в своей комнате, Юра сообразил, как дебильно себя повел. И чего он вообще взвился: из-за Милы, из-за этой Кристины, из-за фотки? Фотка, кстати, на свежую голову показалась даже прикольной. Отабек там вышел просто блеск. Но лайкать он все-таки не стал – просто сохранил себе на планшет. Деда дома не было, но оно и к лучшему. Не стоило ему видеть внука, устраивающего форменную истерику из-за всякой ерунды.  
Юра залез на кровать и разблокировал телефон.

 **Отабек Алтын** 15:46  
_Юр, ты чего?_

_Не надо_

_Хочешь, я попрошу Милу, и она все удалит?_

**Отабек Алтын** 15:57  
_Юра_

_Ответь_

_Ты в порядке?_

_Если ты не ответишь в течение десяти минут, я пойду к вам домой_

Был уже пятый час. Юра поспешно распахнул дверь и нос к носу столкнулся с обеспокоенным Отабеком.  
– Бека!  
Он окинул Юру внимательным взглядом, вздохнул и зачесал назад выбившиеся волосы. Его плечи расслаблено опустились. Бля, чего он там себе понапридумывал? Теперь Юра чувствовал себя не только дебилом, но и последней сволочью.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил Отабек.  
Юра кивнул, цапнул его за предплечье и затащил в комнату. Дверь закрылась с глухим стуком. Они опустились на кровать, и выдержка Юры пошла нахуй. Он коротко замычал и боднул твердое плечо.  
– Прости, я распоследний истеричный мудак, который творит хуйню и не объясняет, какого хрена, – он сполз вбок и забубнил куда-то в ключицу. – Я заставил тебя волноваться, хотя вообще не понимаю, из-за чего начал так жопиться.  
На спину легла тяжелая рука и потянула вверх.  
– Успокойся, Юр, все хорошо, – тон у Отабека был такой, будто он разговаривал с маленьким ребенком.  
Синдром старшего брата, ну да. Юра с этим, слава богу, был не знаком.  
Он поднял голову, и мягкое лицо Отабека оказалось близко-близко. Хотелось что-то сделать вот прямо сейчас, сию же секунду. Рука на спине сжалась, притягивая чуть ближе, и Юре пришлось опереться на отабеково колено. Стало очень волнительно и жарко, внутри что-то затрепыхалось. Он опустил взгляд на уровень губ да так и залип на их форме и контуре. Опять творилась какая-то хуйня, и надо было что-то делать, причем срочно, но мозг превратился в серую жижу.  
Юра усилием воли поднял взгляд выше и понял, что сделал это зря. Отабек смотрел на него такими глазами, что хотелось то ли бежать до самого города, то ли растечься горячей лужей. Не смотрят так на друзей. Так вообще, блять, ни на кого не смотрят, потому что секс в публичном месте – это аморально и неприлично. Вот эти глаза можно было смело лепить к утренним звукам. Можно вообще заменить ими весь видеоряд. Стоны Юры и эти глаза Отабека – порнуха с рейтингом столько-не-живут.  
Нужно что-то срочно придумать, иначе быть ему выебанным соседом-казахом в дедушкином доме.  
– Го на речку?  
Отабек растерянно моргнул, и этот блядский взгляд исчез. Юра украдкой перевел дух и отодвинулся хотя бы на ладонь.  
– Что? – хрипло переспросил Отабек.  
Голос отдался где-то в позвоночнике. Ах ты ж ебаный ты нахуй!  
– Я говорю… – просипел Юра и откашлялся. – Я говорю, поехали на речку. День жаркий, вода сейчас, как парное молоко. У меня тут и велосипед есть.  
Смысл сказанного доходил до Отабека с колоссальной задержкой. Он тряхнул головой, приводя мысли в порядок. Или заставляя мозг работать. Юра ставил на второе.  
– Я только домой схожу, – ответил он и встал. – Десять минут.  
– Лады, я пока соберусь.  
Как только за Отабеком закрылась дверь, Юра ссутулился и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Хуйня творилась с ними обоими, как есть хуйня. Он был, вроде как, даже не совсем против. Вообще пиздец.

**** 

Они решили не катить черти куда, поэтому махнули на Золовкин Яр. Солнце и правда пекло так, что пот тек в три ручья. Если бы Юра не додумался ехать с хвостом, то шея сопрела бы в пару минут. На Яру было не протолкнуться. Отдыхающие всех мастей и возрастов бегали между обжигающим песком и прохладной водой. Юра бросил свой старый велик прямо на границе пляжа, зажмурился и начал вытряхиваться из одежды. Отабек своего верного коня поставил на подножку, на более-менее ровное место, и тоже начал раздеваться. Юра в ожидании прыгал на горячем песке.  
– Ты уже купался в этом году? – спросил он.  
– Нет. А ты?  
– Тоже. Два года здесь не был, – он повернулся к реке и глубоко вдохнул влажный запах. – Чего это они на берегу колыванятся только?  
– Может, дальше вода холоднее? – сказал Отабек и начал спускаться.  
Юра шел следом, рассматривая его смуглую спину. Определенно речка была не самой лучшей идеей. Нет бы в лес предложить сходить! Там они хотя бы были одеты. А тут перед глазами, что открытыми, что закрытыми, мелькала эта спина с перекатывающимися под кожей мышцами и вспотевший бритый затылок. Пиздец какой-то непроходящий.  
Они вошли в воду, и Юра тут же замер. Не любил он нырять сразу с головой. Зато Отабеку, похоже, это нравилось. Он присел, качнулся и одним слитным движением ушел под воду. Юра сделал еще шаг, и вода плеснулась об колено. Отабек вынырнул на середине реки, нашел его взглядом и погреб обратно. Юра сделал еще пару мелких шагов, а потом сзади в него врезался локоть, дно ушло из-под ног, и он пузом плюхнулся в воду, обдавая брызгами завизжавших девчонок. Тьфу, бля!  
Пока Юра матерился и отплевывался, подплыл встревоженный Отабек.  
– Больно? – Он ткнул пальцем в живот.  
Юра опустил голову и рассеянно провел ладонью по покрасневшей коже.  
– Да не, даже не почувствовал.  
Отабек кивнул, а в следующий момент нырнул и дернул Юру за щиколотку. Юра вскрикнул и принялся трясти ногой, но не сильно, чтобы не ударить. Потом был его черед нырять и хватать. Так они и играли, пока в какой-то момент он не упал на спину Отабека и не приказал везти его дальше. Отабек дал обхватить себя за шею, отработанным движением поправил руки (две сестры, точно) и погреб на другую сторону. Юра лениво тормошил ногами и лежал щекой на гладкой, мокрой спине, а внутри разливалось и пузырилось счастье.  
Отабек выдохся к середине. Юра с него слез и оказался в воде ровно по грудь. Неплохо, два года назад тут было по пояс. Отабек встал рядом, тряхнул мокрой головой и зачесал назад топорщащиеся в разные стороны сосульки волос. Юра лег на спину и заработал ногами, чтобы удержаться на плаву.  
– Я взял с собой квасу. Будешь? – спросил Отабек.  
– Неа, – лениво ответил Юра, глядя в голубое небо. – Я тут полежу.  
Отабек едва ощутимо провел по его талии рукой и поплыл к берегу. Размеренное течение неспешно относило Юру дальше, к тине, но ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы беспокоиться о таких мелочах. Пальцами ног он загребал песок и ракушки. Волосы колыхались в воде, как водоросли, и Юра отчаянно пытался не воображать себя русалкой. Или утопленником. Нет, лучше русалкой. Хотя он читал, что в чьей-то мифологии русалками становятся именно утопленницы. Ему определенно больше нравился диснеевский вариант с красивыми хвостами и ракушечными лифчиками. Вот так вот потерпит какой-нибудь принц Отабек из рода Алтынов кораблекрушение, а русал Юра его спасет. И будут они жить долго и счастливо. Хотя в оригинале, вроде, что-то было про болящие ноги и принца, выбравшего какую-то левую бабу. Но принц Отабек этого точно не сделает. Нахуй ему всякие Кристины? А боль Юра потерпит.  
Некстати вспомнилась вчерашняя история про бабу Васю. Или вот вариант: он начинает тонуть, и Отабек его спасает. А после этого очнувшийся Юра соглашается выйти за него замуж. В Ирландии. Чтобы потом шляться по пабам. Заебись же план!  
С берега раздался крик Отабека. Юра встал на ноги.  
– Чего?  
– Плыви сюда! – повторил он и махнул рукой.  
– Ща! – ответил Юра и оттолкнулся твердого дна…  
… но внезапно его не оказалось. Юра махнул ногами еще раз, но едва загреб песок. И внезапно его закружило, завертело и с нечеловеческой силой потащило вниз. Вокруг оказалась только мутноватая от песка и водорослей вода. В голову долбануло паникой, и Юра бестолково забарахтался, пытаясь всплыть. Куда? Он гребет вверх или вбок? Легкие начало жечь, и он задергался совсем отчаянно. Что делать? Спасите! Легкие уже были готовы разорваться на части, он в отчаянно попытке дернулся вверх и беспомощно открыл рот, но вместо воздуха полилась вода. Стало совсем невыносимо. Его еще раз кувыркнуло, и внезапно перед глазами оказалась бездонная чернота. Туда не доставали солнечные лучи, там не было ничего. Юру крутануло снова, но чернота никуда не исчезла. Вода обволакивала, сдавливала, и он становился ее частью.

****

Тело прошило спазмом, и Юра закашлялся, переворачиваясь на бок и выплевывая воду. Перед глазами все плыло, руки и ноги трясло так, что он упал обратно на теплый песок и раскинул их в стороны. Когда сознание немного прояснилось, по телу прошла дрожь запоздалого страха. Он тонул! Но под спиной чувствовался твердый теплый песок, а в поясницу впивалась травинка – его спасли. Юра часто-часто заморгал, пытаясь сфокусироваться.  
Первым, что он увидел, было бледное и страшно перепуганное лицо Отабека. Вокруг суетился и говорил кто-то еще, но Юре было насрать. Главное – Отабек, который сам выглядел не лучше утопленника. Заметив, что Юра очнулся, он наклонился еще ниже.  
– Юр…  
Юра залип. Отабек приподнялся и виновато протянул мелко подрагивающий кулак, в котором был зажат нехилый клок юриных волос. Ага, так вот почему так болит голова.  
– Я до рук не дотянулся. Прости.  
И Юре вдруг стало все-все ясно, и бабкино решение тоже. Он ухмыльнулся и тихо сказал:  
– Замуж за тебя пойду, заслужил. Но за волосы больше тягать не смей.  
Лицо Отабека сделалось недоуменным.  
– Что?  
Юра хрипло рассмеялся и вновь закашлялся. Ой и попадет же ему дома. 


	2. Эпилог

Мила убеждала, что День деревни – главный праздник года, не считая первого сентября и двадцать пятого мая. Если главный праздник года включал в себя все развлечения, которые могло предложить Сухаревское, то Юра решил, что хреновый это какой-то праздник.  
Местные умельцы установили на площади деревянный помост, перед которым в пять рядов поставили стулья – для стариков и детей. К семи часам начала играть какая-то эстрадная музыка. К своему ужасу Юра узнал пару песен Киркорова, а ещё что-то очень древнее, возможно, его возраста, игравшее в маршрутке до школы. Если в обещанной после официальной части дискотеке будет русская попса, Юра больше никогда не придет на этот главный праздник.  
До площади он дошёл вместе с дедом, медленно, неспешно, здороваясь со знакомыми и не очень людьми, которые смотрели на него, как на кусок хорошей сплетни. Юра вежливо скалился в ответ и мысленно слал всех нахуй.  
Зрители подтягивались к помосту. Недалеко предприимчивые мужики натаскали скамейки, столы и колдовали над мангалом, от которого уже тянуло аппетитными шашлычными ароматами. На другой стороне площади работали детские карусели и батут. Вот на батуте Юра бы попрыгал, но из возраста уже вышел, не пустят. Около одноэтажного здания школы какая-то женщина выгружала товары – тоже неплохо наживется.  
Юра заметил, как дед тоскливо косится в сторону громко переговаривавшихся над мангалом мужиков, и ухмыльнулся. Он тоже умел быть тактичным.  
– Дед, – начал Юра, отворачиваясь в сторону толпы, – я пойду поищу кого-нибудь?  
Получив немедленное одобрение, он заверил деда, что будет очень осторожен, сейчас же найдёт Отабека (после истории со спасением он получил безграничный кредит доверия), и потрусил к толпе. Где-то там уже должна была быть Мила. И Отабек. Правда последний весь день отвечал на вопросы на счёт праздника очень уклончиво и неопределенно, отчего Юре в голову закралось нехорошее подозрение. Неужто будет выступать? Он представил друга (да какого нахуй друга?) в костюме из шторы, танцующего или поющего что-нибудь про любовь к родине, и прыснул. Кошмар!  
Ближе к восьми стали подтягиваться мамочки с детьми и совсем древние старики. Что показательно, мамочек было больше. Детвора с визгами носилась по площади, и один такой пацан едва не сбил Юру с ног. Его спасла только хорошая реакция. Мелкий бронепоезд пронёсся прямо по кедам.  
– Да блять!  
– Блять! – радостно подхватила какая-то крутящаяся рядом девочка и понеслась рассказывать новое слово подругам.  
Юра втянул голову в плечи и поспешил затеряться в толпе. Он крутился волчком в поисках знакомых лиц, но их нигде не было. Пару раз будто бы мелькнула рыжая макушка, да и только. Юра пошёл проверить деда. Тот сидел на одной из лавочек и уже что-то пил. Молодец, дедуля, оперативненько.  
– О, Юра!  
Он крутанулся вокруг своей оси в поисках кричавшей.  
– Юра, мы тут! – уже другой голос.  
Он сориентировался и увидел остервенело машущих ему сестёр Отабека. На них были милые платья без рукавов – нарядно, но не по погоде. Ночь обещала быть прохладной, и сам Юра натянул куртку. Впрочем, многие девчонки были одеты значительно прохладнее прогноза погоды. Они все мазохистки что ли?  
Когда Юра к ним подошёл, Тамила немедленно подхватила его под руку и потащила в сторону раскладывающихся торговцев.  
– А чего ты один? – спросила Разия.  
– Дед вон сидит.  
Она закатила глаза.  
– Куда мы идём? – спросил Юра.  
– Папа хотел с тобой познакомиться, – сказала Тамила.  
Признаться, Юра порядком струхнул. Зачем их отцу знакомиться? Он что-то заподозрил? Или это как-то было связано с инцидентом на речке? Юра знаком с Алтынами всего третий день, и это был откровенно маленький срок для записывания Юру в друзья семьи. Ну да, но самое то для совращения их сына.  
Тетю Аружан он заметил стоящей около палатки с украшениями. Рядом, держа её за руку, покачивался с носка на пятку невысокий коренастый мужчина. Он обернулся на крики девочек, и боже, так вот как будет выглядеть Отабек, когда вырастет! Последние пару метров Юра еле плелся за пылающей энтузиазмом Тамилой.  
– Здравствуйте.  
Он все ещё не умел разговаривать с родителями. Отец Отабека окинул его знакомым серьёзным взглядом и протянул руку.  
– Дядя Нурлан.  
Юра пожал грубую ладонь и улыбнулся похорошевшей тете Аружан . Ей он нравился, а вот что на счёт отца? Это можно считать за знакомство с родителями?  
– А вы Отабека не видели? – рискнул он спросить.  
Тамила, стоявшая рядом с матерью, хихикнула в ладонь и покачала головой.  
– Он просил тебе ничего не говорить.  
Юра перевёл растерянный взгляд на дядю Нурлана, но получил только лёгкое пожатие плечами. Вот же тайны мадридского двора! Неужто и правда будет выступать? Бля, Юра просто обязан заснять это в качестве компромата.  
Начало концерта они встретили все вместе. По-правде, все было до ужаса скучно. Сначала под дурацкую музыку вышли ведущие, затем толкнул речь глава администрации, потом пошли бесконечные выступления детской школы искусств, перемежаемое хором бабушек в народных костюмах. Под конец пустили самый стыд в виде четырёх девчонок примерно юриного возраста под какую-то Бритни Спирс. Юра был уверен, что дома за такие непотребные танцы их обязательно выпорют.  
К концу официальной части на площади уже было не протолкнуться. Дед, изрядно закинувшийся со старыми друзьями, нашёл Юру и сказал, что идёт домой, а после взял с дяди Нурлана обещание доставить ему внука в целости и сохранности прямо до крыльца. Алтыны кивали все, как один, и заверяли, что в случае чего могут прямо до комнаты. Дед таким ответом удовлетворился и нетвёрдой походкой пошёл через парк, уже едва ли не трещавший от набившейся в него молодёжи. Которая сейчас почему-то вместо того, чтобы занимать самые тёмные места, выползала к помосту. Юра решил уточнить волнующее его явление у Разии.  
– Смотри, – загадочно ответила она и кивнула туда, где ведущие толкали заключительную речь.  
На что смотреть? Неужели местные жители настолько любят слушать ведущих? Хуйня какая-то. Если бы что интересное говорили, а так ведь шаблон за шаблоном.  
– С праздником, дорогие односельчане! – выкрикнула в микрофон ведущая. – А теперь – дискотека!  
А, точно, молодежь могла выползать на дискотеку. Хотя Юра все равно сомневался, что услышит что-нибудь годное. Ему как-то удалось побывать на концерте настоящего диджея, и вот это был огонь.  
– Смотри, смотри, Юр! - внезапно задергала его за рукав Тамила и указала пальцем куда-то правее постамента.  
Юра послушно повернул голову и... там что, Отабек? За диджейским пультом – единственным не вызывающим нареканий и действительно современным местом – что-то настраивал его сосед-казах. С большими наушниками, со стильной прической, в чёрном худи – точно он. Юра узнал бы его с какого угодно расстояния и в каком угодно прикиде. Однако он отлично помнил, что на официальной части там сидел другой человек: лысеющий мужик с усталым лицом. Значит, на этом празднике жизни Отабек был сельским диджеем. Уже можно шутить про патимейкера?  
Кто-то убирал мешающие стулья. Старики и мамочки постепенно расходились, и на площади осталась только возбужденно гудящая молодежь. Юра огляделся. Даже не столько молодежь, сколько поглядывающие в сторону помоста разодетые девчонки. Парни по большей части стояли кучками в стороне, явно собираясь наблюдать за весельем издали, потому что танцы – это немужественно.  
Юра повернулся влево и заметил стоящую всего в паре метров Милу.  
– Я сейчас, – шепнул он нетерпеливо поглядывающей на помост Разие и потрусил к старой приятельнице, стараясь не сильно часто оборачиваться на Отабека.  
Мила его заметила, когда он был уже в нескольких шагах.  
– О, привет. Видел? – она кивнула на помост.  
– Чего молчала? – сходу начал Юра.  
Мила пожала плечами.  
– Просил не говорить. Это был сюрприз.  
Ахуеть сюрприз! Юра себе уже всяких ужасов понапридумывал, пока этот сюрприз готовился. Он спрятал руки в карманах и повернулся к Отабеку. Надо будет потом поговорить. О том, что диджей из него может быть, ну, сельского уровня, Юра даже не задумывался. Потому что Отабек крутой, и по-другому быть не может. Сейчас что-то там настроит и даст деревням жару.  
– Давай поближе подойдем, – предложила Мила.  
– Ага.  
Они вышли чуть ли не в первые ряды. Отсюда Юра видел мелькающие над пультом пальцы и напряженную складку между сведенных бровей. Мила толкнула его в бок.  
– Бля, да чего тебе?  
– Не пялься.  
– Я не пялюсь.  
– Ну да, – хмыкнула она.  
Юра честно старался не пялиться, но это было технически невозможно, потому что Отабек выглядел ахуенно.  
А потом грянула музыка, и дальнейшие сорок минут были если не шедевральными, то очень годными. У Отабека был совсем не сельский уровень, и, кажется, это понимали все. Он выжимал из техники все соки, выдавая в итоге то, за что не хотелось краснеть в рассказах о лете. Гвоздь программы – в самом конце, чтобы никто не расслаблялся. А никто и не расслаблялся. Даже те крутые парни на периферии топали ногами или качали головами, видимо, в единственном разрешенном танце для реальных пацанов. Девчонкам в этом плане было проще, они просто отрывались.  
В какой момент Мила оставила его стоять, пялящимся на Отабека, и присоединилась к одной из танцующих кучек, Юра не заметил. Да и пофигу, если честно. Тут у него парень решил зажечь танцпол, и не только музыкой. Покачивающийся за пультом Отабек выглядел слишком горячо, и чем дольше Юра на него смотрел, тем больше его мысли превращались в кисель. Такое должно быть запрещено на законодательном уровне. И приравнено к наркотику, потому что Юра, кажется, подсел.  
Все стало совсем плохо или очень хорошо, когда Отабек бросил взгляд на толпу и заметил Юру. Он немного попялился в ответ, а затем ухмыльнулся и жахнул так, будто до этого не творил какую-то магию. Из толпы послышались радостные взвизги, кто-то выкрикнул имя их незаслуженно ахренительного диджея, и Юра злорадно ухмыльнулся. Не ваш уже битмейкер.  
Когда внезапно все прекратилось, Юру будто огрели по голове. Что? Это все? Отабек, бросив на него последний взгляд, стянул наушники и передал тому самому мужику с усталым лицом. Площадь начала медленно пустеть. У Юры была парочка вопросов и куча восторженных воплей, которые он собирался немедленно выдать, поэтому начал обходить помост.  
Он успел перехватить Отабека до того, как его облепили восторженные поклонницы. Парочка уже, конечно, попыталась завладеть его вниманием, но Юра бескомпромиссно цапнул того за руку и потащил прочь. Не то чтобы Отабек выглядел сильно расстроенным. Под своей ладонью Юра чувствовал тепло запястья, и это было ахуенно. Особенно когда его пальцев коснулись ненавязчивым поглаживанием.  
Они остановились только после того, как зашли в плохо освещенный парк – недостаточно глубоко, чтобы наткнуться на милующиеся парочки, но достаточно, чтобы остаться в стороне от этого праздника жизни. Юра повернулся к Отабеку, но запястье не отпустил. Было так темно, что он больше не видел лица – только силуэт.  
– Рассказал бы, блин, что ли, – проворчал Юра.  
– Это был сюрприз.  
– Ахуеть. Я перед этим чего только себе не придумал.  
Наверное, Отабек улыбнулся. Юра бы очень хотел, чтобы это было так. Он выскользнул из захвата и, прежде чем тот начал возмущаться, обхватил его ладонь. Ну да, теперь они держались за ручки, как одна из парочек дальше по курсу. А потом Юра решил, что ему на это плевать, и сжал широкую ладонь.  
– Ты где так научился? – спросил он и неопределенно махнул свободной рукой. – Ну, всему вот этому.  
– Когда в городе жил, друг один научил.  
– О, вы жили в городе? А чего сюда тогда переехали?  
Отабек пожал плечами.  
– Маме нужен свежий воздух. Думали, ненадолго, но отец занялся фермерством, все как-то наладилось, вот и решили остаться. Тут не так плохо.  
О нет, тут было даже отлично, если не брать во внимание отсутствие нормальных дорог и половины сотовых операторов. Отабек качнулся вперед, и сердце Юры вдруг заколотилось, как бешеное, и руки задрожали, как у алкоголика. Сейчас? Но Отабек всего лишь развернулся к парку и потянул его дальше. Они шли по дорожке, и темнота полнилась хихиканьем, шепотами и приглушенными разговорами. Юра со своей куриной слепотой не видел ни зги, так что ему пришлось полностью полагаться на, вроде бы, знающего дорогу Отабека. Единственным путеводителем была его крепко держащая рука. Сердце все никак не хотело униматься.  
– Сюда, – шепнул Отабек, и его рука начала опускаться вниз.  
Юра кое-как нащупал край деревянной скамейки, нашел отабековы ноги и плюхнулся так, чтобы случайно их не задеть, однако все равно оказался сидящим вплотную. Они притиснулись друг к другу боками, зажав между собой сцепленные руки. В этом было что-то очень волнующее, и дрожь в руках вернулась. Темнота, Отабек рядом, они среди шушукающихся парочек – идеальное сельское свидание. Осталось только самим перестать тупить и начать делать… что-то. Юра понятия не имел, как надо действовать дальше, и Отабек почему-то молчал. Тоже что ли без понятия? Ахуеть дуэт. Пришли в место тисканий и сидят, как два дебила.  
– Ой, да к черту, – вдруг тихо сказал Отабек.  
А затем он завозился, шеи Юры коснулось горячее дыхание, и внезапно его потянули вбок, на тепло. Когда Юра думал о том, что надо перестать тупить, он не предполагал оказаться сидящим на коленях у Отабека. Хотя тут было неплохо, очень даже неплохо. Где-то на одиннадцать из десяти. Юра опустил руки на его плечи и вспомнил, как цеплялся за них во время водных покатушек. Одна ладонь Отабека легла ему на талию, а другая заскользила вверх по спине до затылка и начала ненавязчиво давить, вынуждая наклоняться. Ох, это было заебато, но страхово.  
Они замерли всего в миллиметрах друг от друга. Юра почувствовал на лице тяжелое дыхание Отабека и облизал вмиг пересохшие губы. Сейчас?  
– Ты целоваться умеешь?  
– Ну… нет.  
Он услышал, как Отабек улыбнулся.  
– Будем учиться.  
Сейчас! Отабек подался вперед, и его губы коснулись губ Юры. В его голове будто взорвали ящик фейерверков. Он вцепился в плечи, сминая худи, напряг ноги и широко распахнул глаза, пытаясь разглядеть лицо Отабека.  
Губы отстранились.  
– Юр, расслабься, я не собираюсь тебя есть.  
Нет, не собирался. Он всего лишь будет учить Юру целоваться, а потом они когда-нибудь потрахаются. Юра не стал это озвучивать, пытаясь расслабиться. Во многом этому помогала поглаживающая затылок рука. Когда Отабек поцеловал его в следующий раз, он попытался даже что-то сделать, как видел в фильмах. На это Отабек улыбнулся и зашептал:  
– Подожди, не спеши, сейчас.  
Что сейчас? Что подожди? Куда не спешить? Юру тут рвало пополам от ощущений. Чудо, что он вообще еще мог думать. Отабек целовал его медленно, показывая, как надо двигаться и что делать, а Юра пытался запомнить. А ведь еще по идее нужно было не только губами, но и руками что-то делать. Гладить там, а не пытаться сломать своему парню ключицы. В конце концов, Юра решил, что это будет следующим этапом, и сосредоточился на поцелуе. Который был, между прочим, ахуенным. Отабек целовался, как бог. Юра прогнулся и одной рукой обхватил его за затылок, наклоняя голову в другую сторону. Все, кажется, он втянулся.  
Вдаривший по боковому зрению фонарик заставил Юру дернуться и разорвать поцелуй. Какого хуя? Белый свет скакал по их фигурам, как полоумный. Юра отвернулся, пряча болящие глаза; Отабеку повезло меньше. Его руки все еще оставались на своих местах и даже стали еще жестче.  
– Ой, простите, – сказал женский голос, а потом более холодно: – Отабек?  
Рука на затылке сжалась чуть сильнее, но Юра все равно вывернулся и обернулся. Фонарик был опущен вниз, однако света оказалось достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть четыре пары ног в балетках. Ту девчонку, что его держала, было видно чуть лучше. У нее был острый подбородок и копна светлых волос. Нет, им с Отабеком просто не могло повезти еще больше. Видимо, он расстался с Кристиной не самым лучшим образом. Ну и похуй, пусть валит дальше!  
– Доброй ночи, – тоном Отабека можно было гранить алмазы.  
Фонарь скакнул снова им в лица, а затем повернулся вправо и начал удаляться. Над ухом резко выдохнул Отабек, а затем притянул Юру к себе и опустил голову на плечо. Юра протиснул руку между его спиной и лавочкой и застыл. Как скоро деревни узнают, что Отабек с кем-то встречается? Юра бы поставил на два дня. А потом внезапно пришедшая мысль заставила его уткнуться в голую шею, чтобы скрыть смешок.  
– Ты чего?  
Да нет, ничего. Просто когда-то первым парнем на деревне, за которым бегали все девчонки, считался гармонист. И жнец, и чтец, и на дуде игрец. А диджея можно было считать за проапгрейдившегося гармониста? В таком случае, Юра увел их первого парня. Первый парень на деревне. Деревенский секс-символ. Дальше эту мысль Юра развивать не стал, потому что боялся заржать вслух. Он вспомнил, как Отабек в шлепках на носки корячился над клубникой. О да, Уилл Тернер клубничных просторов.  
– Юр, я тоже хочу посмеяться.  
В пересказе это получилось не так весело, но Отабек все равно улыбнулся, погладил его по голове и утянул в новый крышесносный поцелуй. Лето только начиналось.


End file.
